


Rebuilding A Relationship

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x19, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caitlin x Harry, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Tension, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Sometimes it seems a positive really can come for a negative event, after all. At least she really hopes so.Post ep 5x19.





	Rebuilding A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. As always I do not own the flash, if I did Snowells would be canon and happily in love, alas I have to borrow them to make it happen. I do however own any errors found lurking here.

For a brief moment she is undecided whether to ask what she wants before thinking what the hell. After everything today, rejection wouldn't be the worst she's had to face. 

"Hey mom? Huh, do you maybe wanna go get a drink? You could tell me more about the elements you invented." She falters in her invitation when it seems to be unwelcome. "Or whatever," she says hastily to make it seem like not a big deal. Caitlin pushes down the disappointment she feels creeping in when it looks like her mother is about to turn her offer of a drink down except she's surprised when she doesn't.

"No, actually... now would be perfect."  
  
A sense of relief settles in her chest and she nods, a soft smile on her face as she looks at her mother. Maybe this experience they've shared today will be a turning point for them and their relationship. As bad as it's been, this is something they maybe needed to get back on track.   
  
Making her way to the door, she looks towards her mother when she feels a gentle hand on her arm. It feels foreign and with good reason, contact between them both physically and verbally has been minimal at best but this right now is not cold or unwelcome. It feels like a step forward. As they make they're way through the hallway, they chat and it's with an ease that is both surprising and welcome because it hasn't been between them in a very long time.  
  
But Caitlin's distracted from her thoughts and the conversation when they turn  the corner to head for the elevator when Harry appears, stepping up of the doors with a coffee in hand. Almost immediately she feels herself relax further at just the sight of him. She'd seen him earlier but right now, after everything that had happened, he's a sight for sore eyes. Her heart flutters when his gaze lifts to hers, his eyes brightening and a smile spreads onto his face at the sight of her. There's a sadness underlining his smile and she knows that he knows, Barry must have told him.

He comes to a stop in front of them, barely sparing Carla a glance, his focus directed upon Caitlin. 

"Hi," Harry says softly. 

"Hi yourself," she greets with a small sad smile, casting her eyes to her mom at her side.   
  
Her response seems to snap him out of it and he finally looks to the woman at her side, who's staring back at him, scrutinising him carefully. No shock there.   
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes.  
  
"Dr Tannhauser, good to see you." Harry holds out his hand politely.   
  
Carla shakes his hand, all business and not at all like she's meeting her daughter's partner for the first time. "Dr Wells."  
  
"Just Harry, please."

Caitlin's heart aches for him because he's done it again, the second time she's noticed him doing that, first with Sherloque and now with her mother. It's like he's brushing aside his doctorates, almost as if he's not worthy of the title anymore. It hurts her however much she understands his reasoning. 

She looks from her mom to Harry, only to find him watching her carefully. 

The atmosphere heightens a little.   
  
Carla nods her head, glancing at her daughter but she only has eyes for the man before them. "I'll give you two a moment." She doesn't wait for any response before walking a few steps away, to stand beside the elevator to give them some privacy.  
  
As Carla passes him, Harry moves towards Caitlin. She's fidgeting with her hands and biting her lower lip. He can tell she's recently been crying. "Are you alright?"  
  
Caitlin looks down at her hands then she moves them to his chest, fingers curling into the lapels of his jackets. She looks up and shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Barry said you were hurt." 

"I was but I frosted out," she tells him trying to ease his worry. "I'm fine, honestly."   
  
Despite her words that physically she's alright, she doesn't sound or look it and they both know she's lying. It doesn't reassure him in the slightest.   
  
"Caitlin..."  
  
The soft murmur of her name has her shaking her head. She doesn't want to cry but with him she knows she's safe, safe to let go of her feelings. Still, she won't allow herself to cry. "I had him back Harry and now he's gone. I've lost him again."  
  
"I know, I spoke with Barry. He told me what happened." Harry shakes his head, moving a step closer so they are chest to chest. He raises his free hand to cup her cheek. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
  
All Caitlin can manage is a shaky nod in return as she blinks back the tears that threaten to fall.  
  
"Tell me you're okay?"  
  
"I will be," she whispers her reply before she leans forward to press her lips to his. It's soft and slow, there's no heat behind the kiss like there usually is. It's just a gentle press of lips. There's only love and comfort behind it, which at this moment is exactly what she needs.  
  
Caitlin may have started the kiss but it's Harry who ends it. He pulls away only to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."  
  
It's whispered against her, his warm breath washing over her skin. She pulls back enough to meet those azure eyes of his and she smiles, happy and content despite her sadness. He has a way of drawing her away from the gloom that sometimes over shadows her. She kisses him again, drawing comfort and just because she can. She knows she doesn't have to say it back because he already knows but she says it anyway. "I love you too." It's said against his lips, so quiet as it's meant for only their ears.

He brushes his thumb under her eye, banishing the evidence of the lone rogue tear that had fallen. "We should take a few days. Have some time for you to grieve and properly lay your dad to rest." 

She bites her lip, it sounds like a such good idea but they're neck deep in trying to find a way to stop Cicada. 

He shakes his head, almost exactly knowing what she's thinking. "No. You need this. I'll talk to the team about taking a couple of days off."

She concedes. "Okay." 

"Good." Harry gives her a smile as he steps back, running his hand down her arm to take her hand. "You heading home?"  
  
"No actually, we're going for a drink." She motions with her head in the direction of her mother, who she now notices is watching their interaction. She pays that no mind, she'll probably be interrogated over drinks, but for now she looks back at Harry. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"As lovely as that sounds, you should go with your mom, you both need this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I'll see you at home."  
  
"You will."  
  
With one last lingering kiss, Caitlin moves to join her mother.  
  
Harry turns as she passes, looking over to the older woman beside the elevator. "Goodnight Dr Tannhauser. You have my condolences."  
  
Carla pauses as the doors to the elevator open behind her. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry turns his gaze to Caitlin. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Later."

Placing her hand against the door to stop them closing, Carla watches as the man in her daughter's life turns to walk away, then shifts her gaze to watch her daughter watch him as he disappears around the corner. She's quiet for a moment as she studies Caitlin. "He loves you," she says simply, like she's stating a fact. 

Which she is.   
  
Caitlin turns to her mother. She'd informed her a few months prior about her new relationship. Knowing her mother as well as she does, she can only hope the interaction she's just witnessed doesn't sour the steps forward they've managed to take today. "He does and I love him, more than anything."  
  
They step into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind them. "Well he's not what I imagined for you but who could argue with your happiness."  
  
Regardless of her mother's words and before she even as a chance to say more, Caitlin shuts her down. She won't stand idly by as Harry's character is disparaged.   
  
"No one can argue because I am happy, Harry makes me happy. No he's not perfect Mom, he's human and he's flawed but he's perfect to me and that's all that matters."  
  
Carla hears the love and fierceness in her daughter's words, almost protective in her defence and she can only accept them. She doesn't want to argue and if Caitlin's happy then she's content with that. That is all she wants, has ever wanted for her and after watching them interact, there's no doubt in her mind whatsoever about that man's feelings for her daughter.  
  
"Then I have nothing more to say on the matter."  
  
"Oh." Surprise is the feeling she's currently experiencing because she honestly thought her mother would have more remarks to make. "Thank you."

"Did you think I was going to put up more of a fight? Have more to say?" 

Caitlin doesn't need to think about her answer or hesitate in responding. "Honestly, yes. You've never shied away from voicing your opinion before, whether it was wanted or not." 

Carla cannot argue against the truth. "Well then this is progress," she says with a laugh. "You're happy and that's all that matters, I can't deny the love between you. It's clear to see." 

"Thank you mom." 

Carla accepts the heartfelt words with good grace and looks to her daughter to offer her a smile as she reaches over to gently squeeze her hand.  
  
For Caitlin, today may have been another one in a long line of worst days, having lost her father again but thankfully it's ending on a high note. Slowly and tentatively, she's rebuilding her relationship with her mother. Sometimes it seems a positive really can come for a negative event, after all.   
  
At least she hopes so.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed this post ep fic. Stay tuned for more Snowells, coming soon. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
